An Orphan's lullaby for a stormy night
by Dark Angel Of Wind
Summary: The Tokai siblings are stuck out in the rain, and Hikari is terified. its up to the older siblings to calm her down and find shelter. please read, its actually very sweet and cute. IS based off of me and Coco Gash Jirachi's and Iamthepikachudepscurse OCs


**An Orphans lullaby for a stormy night**

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**disclaimers: I do not own the song lullaby for a stormy night, that is sung by vienna Tiegg**

**Claimers: I do own The Tokai siblings Hikaru, Hikari, and Genji.**

**DA-hey everyone! i just really wanted to do this for a while, if you like it review, if you don't...then keep your comments to yourself unless they are constructive criticism.**

**Japanese names Turned English: Hikaru Tokai = Cassandra Walker**

** Hikari Tokai = Elanora Walker**

** Setsuna 'Genji' Tokai = Kal Walker**

**ok now that that is over with ON WITH THE FIC!!**

**#**

It was raining.

IT was raining HARD.

So hard, that if any of your skin was left uncovered that it felt like you were being stricken with thousands of tiny pins.

And the harsh wind didn't help better the situation either.

Nor did the thunder or lightning.

In the bad part of Domino City three figures ran in the rain, seeking shelter.

The tallest one was a young man of his late teens. his torn pants and dirty short sleeved shirt clung to his body as he carried something in a bundle, trying to keep it dry. he was running a bit dangerously because his dark green hair kept getting in his eyes.

He was holding the hand of his sister in also in her late teens. she was wearing no shoes as she ran through puddles with the young man and her hooded black sweater wasn't keeping her any drier then her brother, her pants sticking to her as well and her curly dark hair was poking out of her hood.

The lightning flashed and the bundle that the young man was holding yelped and shook in her sopping wet bundle.

The young man looked around and saw a huge house that had a balcony.

He sprinted over to the balcony with his sister and sat down on the concrete flooring.

both he and his sister gasped as they caught their breaths and tried to dry themselves off.

"i-is she awake?"

"I *pant* think so"

He slowly unfolded the top of the bundle to show a young girl of 12 shaking. her silver blue hair was somewhat dry and her blue eyes held tears. As thunder clapped she screamed and clung to her older brothers body.

The young man rubbed the girls back and made calming shushing noises.

"Its ok Ella, really. It's just pretty lights in the sky making the rain seem more happy."

Elanora shook her head and clung to her brothers body making the young woman giggle slightly.

"What, I don't get a 'I'm so scared hug too?' guess she plays favorites Kal."

Kal gave her a look as she postitioned herself on the opositte side of the two.

"are you jealous Cassie?"

Cassandra snorted, "of course I am! she's my adorable sibling too!"

Another thunder clap and scream lead to the older siblings huddling together to keep warm and calm the younger one.

Cassandra started to hum a song while stroking Elanora's hair causing the girl to relax her grip on Kal's clothes somewhat.

Cassandra:_ "Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight"_

She gave Kal a look and he started in as well.

Kal:_ "Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight"_

Cassandra wipes the tears from Elanora's cheeks and eyes.

Cassandra:_ "And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning"_

Kal took the bundled blanket that was wrapped around Elanora and lightly dried the hair around her face.

Kal:_ "Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight"_

Cassandra took out a slightly damp handkerchief and wiped Elanora's nose.

Cassandra:_ "Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight_

_ And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning"_

Kal's face fell into a sad smile as his closed his eyes in remembrance.

Kal: _ "For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight_

He opened his eyes and smiled down at Elanora and held her tightly__

Well, now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

Cassandra drew in closer and hugged her as well.

Kal and Cassandra: _ "And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning"_

Cassandra kissed Elanora on the forehead and she tussled her hair slightly.

Kal tucked the blanket around the young girl as her big blue eye's slowly started to close.

Cassandra: _ "__Everything's fine in the morning"  
_

Kal: _ "The rain will be gone in the morning"  
_

Kal and Cassandra:_ "But we'll still be here in the morning"_

Just as Elanora snuggled into the blanket asleep, the door behind them opened.

"hey, what do you guys think your doing? you see how hard it's storming?"

It was a young man in his teens with blue hair and aquamarine eyes. he had on a white pajama's with blue spots on them.

"sorry, but we really don't have anywhere else to go. you don't mind if we just wait out the storm here do you?" Kal asked.

the blue youth stared at them and then Elanora sleeping in his arms.

"actually I do mind"

Kal hung his head and Cassandra looked lke she was about to say something particularly nasty when the blue youth spoke again.

"you guys can stay with me until the storm dies."

Kal and Cassandra smiled broadly.

"thank you, thank you so much. my name is Kal, these are my sisters Cassandra and Elanora"

the youth smiled as he lead them in.

"names Jesse, and you can stay as long as you want."

**#**

**DA-I've been wanting to write this for a bit, blame it on the rampaging plot-bunnies running around in my head (swings a butterfly net in said head)  
I can never seem to get them all out. I might continue this. might. REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**


End file.
